


Faerie Wings

by CaesarVulpes



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, Robbie is Fae, im so gay, it's my first sportarob, soft bois, sportacus is a sweet innocent bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: Robbie has wings. Sportacus is delighted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration goes to sportathicc on Tumblr for their awesome winged Robbie drawing & their post " I wish there was a fic about Sportacus discovering Robbie’s wings and Robbie is really shy about it"

It had been too long since Robbie’s wings got to breathe. Sure, he let them out in the lair but the unfortunate thing was that they really needed fresh air and natural light. Releasing them from his vest, from where they were always folded taut against his back, felt like finally letting out a breath he’d been holding for months. And this time he had, because Sportacus had slept over so often that he’d devised a special undervest to wear under his pajamas to help lessen the strain.

The open field behind his billboard was perfect for it this time of year, the air still winter-crisp but the sun warm and gentle on his delicate wings. He could almost enjoy it.

He picked sullenly at the grass, twisting blades into intricate knots. His wings were as pale and sickly as he was, long since drained of the vibrancy of his youth by stress and too little exposure. They were too small as well, and too thin to do a thing with. Useless and cumbersome. Ugly. What a surprise.

Well, at least it was quiet for a change.

 

“Robbie?”

Robbie jumped to his feet and threw up an illusion so fast that Sportacus actually went cross-eyed for a moment, dizzy. He staggered, putting a hand to his head. Even after blinking away the daze it was hard to look right at Robbie, as the spell was so quickly thrown together that it seemed to warp the air around him rather than make it seem empty.

He held up his hands passively.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Robbie’s voice shook. “s-Scare me? I wasn’t scared!” Sportacus took a little step closer, taking both of Robbie’s trembling hands in his.

“Okay, Robbie,” he said, putting on his gentlest, warmest smile. “Were you—were those your wings?”

Robbie stared at a spot somewhere around Sportacus’ feet, pink in the face.

“You—None of your business, Sportanosy.” He only resorted to his old nicknames when he was really flustered. It was honestly really cute.

“It’s because you’re Fae, right? May I see them again? I think they were very pretty.”

Robbie went red.

“You—I—They—“ He stammered, finally managing a kind of strangled mumble. “No they aren’t.”

“Please?”

It was a little wrong of him, he knew, to pry, but what little he had seen caught the sun so wonderfully. He adopted his best Stephanie-Wants-Something impression, complete with clasped hands.

Robbie sighed and sat back down, grabbing his discarded vest and burying his face in it. His _ears_ were red now. Sportacus wanted to kiss them.

“ _Promise not to laugh_.”

Sportacus sat down eagerly, barely able to keep from bouncing in place, but Robbie’s tone gave him pause. He knew that tone. It wasn’t an idle request, it was a Deal. Did he really think that little of himself?

“I promise.” _Deal._

Robbie’s hunched shoulders slumped. His slapdash illusion melted away—Sportacus’ eyes watered and threatened to cross again. He blinked a few times and then let out a soft gasp.

They were lovely. Delicate, gossamer things of palest pink and violet with a touch of blue at the tips. They caught the sun just right, glittering gently with every nervous flutter.

Robbie, by comparison, was beet red all the way down to his neck. It was distressingly cute.

Sportacus reached out without thinking about it, then quickly drew his hand back.

“Can I touch them, Robbie?”

Robbie mumbled something that sounded like ‘be gentle’ into his vest and nodded.

Carefully, he touched one and nearly gasped at how soft it was. Like a butterfly.

“Oh, Robbie, they’re wonderful.”

Robbie shook his head. “They’re too small and too thin and they’re supposed to be brighter and I can’t use—”

“Robbie?”

He looked up, finally, though he didn’t meet Sportacus’ eyes. He leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“I love them.”


End file.
